


crushed in the best way possible

by sasukesdad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kuroo is the human equivalent of a Snorlax, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tiny cheek kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdad/pseuds/sasukesdad
Summary: All Kenma wants to do is sleep but, how can he with the biggest, most adorable idiot splayed out on top of him?This is just a little drabble/ficlet of Kuroo and Kenma being cute and affectionate on a Summer morning.





	crushed in the best way possible

“Kuroo, you’re crushing me get off” Kenma whines sleepily to an even sleepier (and very heavy Kuroo) who is peacefully stretched out on top of him. He lets out a dreamy groan before nuzzling into Kenma’s stomach.

 

No matter how many times Kuroo has snuck into his bed, Kenma is constantly amazed with the way Kuroo has never failed end up laying horizontally across him by the time has morning rolled around. It's both annoying and amazing. 

 

So, once again, there Kuroo was, head on Kenma’s stomach, arm slung over his waist (dangerously close to his groin), and legs splayed out and hanging off the bed.

 

“Kuroo seriously, you’re like the human equivalent of a Snorlax, _wake up_!” Kenma moans, becoming a little impatient as breathing started to become a struggle.

 

Finally, Kuroo turns onto his back to stretch, arms and legs extending longer than you would think possible and a satisfied groan escaping his lips. Kenma watches his cat like display before becoming engulfed in a sleepy Kuroo once again as he scoots up the bed to lie next to him, arms wrapping around his torso and a leg draping over his waist. Kenma doesn’t mind this type of engulfment. It’s nice, comforting even. He feels safe and at home in Kuroo’s arms, happy surrounded in his warmth and natural scent.

 

As he drifts back to sleep feeling nothing but the comforting touch of Kuroo surrounding him, he feels a familiar light kiss on his cheek. This was something Kuroo had adopted recently, since doing it once and getting away with it. Usually Kenma protests the affection but this time he savours it, dwells in the love it leaves lingering on his skin, feels it seep beyond that and make its way right into his heart.

 

“No pretending that my kisses disgust you this morning, Kitten?” Kuroo whispers and Kenma can hear the smile behind it.

 

“Don’t call me Kitten.”

 

“Whatever you want, Kitten” Kuroo replies, and then stretching up he leaves another kiss on Kenma’s cheek, the sweetest peck that makes his heart swell.

 

A small smile sneaks its way into Kenma’s expression as he turns to face Kuroo, arms wrapping around him, squeezing tight. He burrows his face into Kuroo's strong chest, breathes in his scent and let’s sleep swallow him up as his heart consists of nothing but love and adoration for his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tiny fic!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: sasukesdad.tumblr.com


End file.
